Phantom Claws
by Bluestarfromthunderclan
Summary: Advice is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Any advice is welcome.**

**Narrator Pov**

Chapter 1

All heroes die, and with that, evil emerges from the shadows.

It had been merely minutes since the alpha male had died of a deadly virus slowly tearing him apart from within.

A trio of cats was moving through the forest. They finally arrived at their destination, a small wooden house, possibly an abandoned human cottage.

They had rushed to the cottage so nearby animals would find the three cats, even though they could be stealthy.

Apparently, someone had heard their approach. "What are you doing here?" a cat hissed.

"Killing you," the leader of the trio said.

"You'll get executed by Flare!" he growled.

"The flareon? He's dead," the leader of the trio sneered.

"Curse you!" the cat yelled as he leapt towards the leader. He was intercepted by a bulky cat that head-butted him.

"Is that all you're worth?" the leader snickered as he penetrated the cat's skin with his claws.

What the leader had thought was the cat was actually a substitute, he found out too late as the substitute disappeared in a burst of light. The trio was hit by a numbing blizzard; they didn't even have time to scowl.

The leader swerved to his left and spat a shadow ball towards the direction the blizzard had come from, unfortunately, a beam of ice hit him from another direction.

The leader growled and then sent a thunderbolt behind himself, he had anticipated that the glaceon would decide to attack from behind. He was correct. An astonished yelp came from behind his back as the glaceon was struck by the thunderbolt.

The leader (a jolteon) turned around, but was disappointed when he saw nothing.

"Catch him," the jolteon ordered his companions, but was cut off as his head impacted with the ground. "How can an ice type use psychic?" he muttered, as he attempted to conjure a psychic wave, but had no success with that.

One of the leader's companions slumped to the ground as his body temperature decreased drastically. "And now using sheer cold, which he shouldn't be able to use," the leader stiffened.

"Ready to surrender?" the glaceon asked, without showing his location.

"I still have my trump card," the leader said as his claws glowed black. He abruptly slashed at a tree, tearing it apart and revealing the stunned glaceon.

The glaceon paled, but quickly changed position. The jolteon appeared behind a tree and swiped his claws, causing the tree to fly to "utopia" and earning a cry from the glaceon. "How's that, cheater kit?" the jolteon smirked.

"I never cheat," the glaceon said coldly, "You're the one cheating."

The two felines were having a stare down. Suddenly, a tendril grasped the glaceon, preventing him from retreating. "Ice type owned by a grass type!" the jolteon's companion said, as a beam of ice struck him.

The glaceon's moment of distraction gave the jolteon an ample amount of time to execute a plan. The jolteon's black claw expanded tenfold as he clamped them to the ground, firmly pinning the glaceon.

"Any last words?" he sneered.

"You'll never get away with this," the glaceon snarled, "You'll be cursed for life! Someday, you'll be killed for all the evil deeds you have done."

"You really think justice will find its way to me?" the jolteon sneered as he punctured the glaceon's throat with his claws.

The jolteon's unconscious companion finally awoke. "Burn it," the jolteon ordered his companion. The flareon grunted and spat an ember at the corpse of the glaceon. The three cats watched as the corpse turned into ashes.

"Let's go," the jolteon said. The trio slowly but calmly padded into the cottage.

"Confiscate the kit," the jolteon ordered as they saw that there were only a kit and its mother.

A whimper came from the kit as it was roughly torn from its mother.

"Name of kit?" asked the flareon.

"His name is flash. Please don't harm him," cried the kit's mother.

A smile arose on the cat's face, "Of course, we'll only use him as a test subject. You should be looking out for yourself though."

The mother gaped in horror as the flareon bit her neck, and then she was dead.

"Dispose of the corpse," the cat from before ordered.

"You'll learn to hate," the cat whispered to the kit.

A pair of eyes was looking through a slit in a tree trunk. This information was going to be of use, he thought.

**Hmm, killed two Pokémon in the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter won't be as bloody.**

**Note: This fanfic doesn't go by the level system, so if a Pokémon can learn the move, then it can use it, regardless of level. An example is that an event magikarp can use bounce, so all magikarps and gyarados are allowed to use bounce in this fanfic. All Pokémon can have more than 4 attacks in their move pool.**

**Flash Pov**

Chapter 2

"Green, get off of me," I groaned as Green kept prodding my side. "What is it?" I asked him as I hopped off my bed. It was a gift from Green's mother, although it wasn't as soft as his, it was still a wonderful bed. Green's mother was a leafeon, so she had intertwined some vines to make the bed, but Green's father was a vaporeon.

"Don't you want to explore?" questioned the eevee. It was in the morning, so most of the cats in the clan wouldn't be awake.

My instinct to play finally got to me, "Okay, let's go!"

I was living with Green, his sister Luna, and his parents in a hollow at the base of a tree since I didn't have parents, for no known reason. Green's parents always said it was just because I was unlucky and that I shouldn't fret about it, but somehow I knew there was another reason.

We slowly crept out of the hollow so we wouldn't wake Green's parents. They wouldn't let us go out because they thought we would wander outside of the clan and get caught by humans or get in trouble, but we were just going to explore in the clan.

I almost had a heart attack as I realized a paw was clutching my leg. I turned backwards and saw that Luna had been awake already and had been holding my leg.

"Wait for me, ok? You guys should call me when you decide to go play," she whispered as she tried to flatten her ruffled fur.

"Fine, but be quick," Green sighed, his sister always wanted to tag along with us, even though Green always tried to ditch her. Green didn't like her tagging along because she always somehow told others what we had done, and we always got in trouble.

The punishments the leader of our clan, a jolteon gave us were always boring tasks like collecting food, which I despised most because we weren't even allowed to eat some of it.

"Let's go outside and collect some berries," Luna said as she padded out of the den, careful not to step on her parents.

Green groaned. "Why can't we do something more exciting?" he asked as I followed after Luna.

If we decided to do something else we would just get punished, I thought as I walked out of the hollow. I gazed at the environment we were living in. There were a lot of trees forming a circle and there were hollows at each of the bases so cats could live in them.

I winced as a fragrant smell floated into my nose; it seemed familiar, yet distant. I couldn't remember where I had smelt it.

"Flash?" Luna looked worried as I shook myself. I couldn't concentrate on anything except the scent, it reminded me of something that I longed, but it was still unknown to me.

I followed the distinct aroma. I abruptly stopped as I realized I had ignored Luna. "Hmm?" I asked as I started walking towards the scent again.

"Where are you going?" the two siblings asked simultaneously.

"I don't know," I said softly, "I think this might trigger some memory, like if you see something familiar you might remember something." They paced towards me as I sped up.

I blinked my eyes as my body penetrated a veil of vegetation. I had arrived at a clearing. There were few trees that shaded the clearing, so the sun was at its brightest in the clearing.

The scent was burning through my nostrils now, and they hid no more secrets.

A white catlike figure was lying in the sunlight, possibly enjoying the heat. "Mother?" I called.

** Cliffie :), I hope you like it. Please review, as I need advice. I'll probably update slower because of school.**


End file.
